Of Angels and Demons
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: Wally's been missing. For nearly two-and-a-half years. Everyone searched, only to come up with nothing. But then the picture came, the picture of Robin's best friend, lying in a pool of his own blood. He wished it wasn't true. He wished he were able to find him, alive. But not like this. Rated high T for all around badness and torture. Many much triggers, don't like, don't read.
1. Secrets of the Night

Ok so thing is, times a bit messed up between this story and the show. Some things that happened didn't happen in here. But I hope this makes up for my lack of enthusiasm in my last YJ story. You are all amazingly wonderful people for putting up with me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Wally was gone. Had been gone. For two years, five months, seventeen days, eight hours, fifty-eight minutes, twenty-six seconds, and counting, Wally had been missing.

It wasn't as Kid Flash either. Wally had been waiting for the fucking school bus when some bastards showed up and demanded he get in their van at gunpoint. As a civilian, Wally did it.

But then he tried breaking out of their warehouse. Vibrated himself through the handcuffs and sped out the front door, only to surprise a new guy with a gun who had friends.  
That's when they realized he was a meta. Not just any meta. Kid Flash.

Naturally, they kidnapped a news reporter and motivated her to go on the news and announce to the world that someone had Kid Flash and knew the League would want him back, and would probably be willing to pay a pretty penny, too.

So began the countdown. The first 48 hours were the most important. At least that's what Robin had heard. But the first 48 hours did nothing. There was nothing to find, no trail to follow, no places to search, and no Wally.

They were contacted by the kidnappers one more time in the next two weeks. They said they'd sold Wally to the highest bidder at an underground auction, but something went wrong in the transaction and their friend had been killed. They even sent a photo of a lifeless Wally with a bullet in his chest, eyes closed. He could've been sleeping if it weren't for the pool of blood surrounding him.

Robin had been through the evidence over a million times in the past two and a half years. Nothing new ever showed up. Everything was still the same, no matter how many times or angles he looked at it.

They still missed him. Barry went crazy, searching the world ten times over before going on break for a few months after, and so did the Rouges. Robin drowned himself in work, scraping up what info on anything he could find about it. Artemis helped. Megan tried to contact Wally multiple times telepathically, but he never showed up. Kaldur told everyone to take a break from the team, even if Batman didn't approve, which he did. And Superman and Superboy bonded over searching the entire United States. The rest of the heroes all helped in their own way.

But they couldn't find him. Their Wally.

But they were back now, the team. They missed Wally dearly, and let his memory live on with them. Robin wasn't sure if anyone accepted his death completely.  
Batman assigned them a small mission for today, they just had to go into and old building and make sure it was stable enough for a team to come in for demolition. The generators were on, but that was it for electricity. Robin smiled a bit. He probably gave them the assignment because if anyone could bring down an unstable building, it was them.

That and they deserved to have fun once in a while.

So here they were, whooping and running through the halls of an old prison out in the middle of nowhere. Or in other words, the countryside in South Dakota.  
Superboy was racing Kaldur, Megan was flying through the ceiling in loop-De-loops, Artemis was pushing her luck by firing her arrows into anything solid, grabbing them all the while keeping up with everyone, and Robin was swinging from the roof while the new girl, Zatanna, ran from one glowy circle to the next.

Robin cackled as he swung from yet another rafter. It was nice to be out and about, what with how somber everyone had been after Wally's would-have-been sixteenth birthday three weeks ago.

 _''Guys, there are people here...''_ Everyone stopped in their tracks as soon as Megan told them.

 _''What? But this place is supposed to be abandoned.''_

 _''Kal's right. Records show that no one's been here in years, it should be empty.''_ Robin added.

 _''I can sense people in the next few rooms over. I doubt they didn't hear us...''_ Megan said.

 _''That's fine with me. I've been wanting to hit someone for a while now.''_ Artemis and Zatanna nodded at Superboy, agreeing.

A few seconds later, a group of thugs came out of a room, guns blazing as everyone took cover in the empty jail cells around them.

 _''Take out whoever is closest, and make sure no one gets away. Something doesn't seem right about all of this.''_ Aqualad ordered.

Artemis shot her arrows, Robin threw his batarangs, Superboy charged, Megan deflected bullets, Zatanna made their guns blow up, and Kaldur lashed out with his water things that no one could ever seem to remember the name of.

It was over in a matter of minutes, and after counting the unconscious bodies, Robin could say that something was definitely going on. Thirty guys all at one place with nothing around for miles, oh yeah. Nothing going on here.

Robin nodded at Kaldur to give the orders. "Search every cell, top to bottom. If anyone runs into more people, take them out. We meet back here in an hour, more than enough time to look. Megan, you go with Superboy, Artemis with Zatanna, and Robin with myself. Objections? Let's go."

Robin and Aqualad took the North, Megan and Superboy took the small second floor, and Artemis and Zatanna took the South.

Robin glanced at his partner as they ran through every cell on their floor.  
"What do you think we'll find here? Must've been super important if thirty guys were guarding it."

Kaldur stopped searching for a second and sighed. "I do not know. But one can hope for the best."

It was four minutes before something seemed to change. They turned a right corner, and the lights were instantly dimmer. It was colder, as if an unwelcome presence hung in the air.

The first thing that hit him besides the cold, was the smell. It was an acidic, bitter, rotten smell. And it was thick, as if it were trying to suffocate anyone around.

Aqualad put a hand over his nose and mouth while Robin used his own cape.

Aqualad turned to him. "Look in every cell in this area."

Robin nodded, not wanting to waste a breath to inhale. He started on the left, Aqualad on the right.

They were in and out doors so fast, Robin almost fell over his cape trying to get back into one.

The smell was worst in this small cell, though he was used to it by now. There wasn't any light coming from the cell, and just a dim brightness shone from the hallway from the backup generator.

So Robin used the only sense he could. He listened. There was labored breathing coming from the room. If only he could see.

"Aqualad! I think I found someone!" Robin yelled. His friend came running.

"Is there a light switch?"

"I don't know, I'll look." Robin felt along the wall to the left and Aqualad looked on the right.

"Aha!" He flipped the switch to reveal... a kid.

They both gasped. Robin ran forward as Aqualad contacted the rest of the team on his comm.

Robin barely processed the condition of the small room, until he looked closer. There were beer bottles strewn everywhere, some broken with dried blood on them. The floor was littered with cigarette butts, and there was a corner with a bucket full of a foul-smelling stench. The single dirty bulb hung from the ceiling, giving off nearly no light at all.  
His attention was on the figure in front of him, though, and these things just barely made their way into his mind.

The boy was in a corner, curled up into a tight ball. He was blindfolded and gagged, and had shackles around his wrists and ankles. His red hair was longer than it should be and his fingernails were chipped and broken. The old clothes he was wearing seemed to hang off his thin frame, even sitting down. But the strangest part was the collar around his neck. It was a collar for metas, like the ones at Arkham.

Robin immediately yanked off the blindfold and gag, going to take off the shackles too, when the boy flinched violently away, green eyes wide in fear, and breathing heavily; almost gasping for air.

"Kal!" Robin jumped back, surprised. He glanced over at his friend before letting his gaze go back to the cowering figure in front of him. Robin bit his lip before moving in slow deliberate movements to get the chains off of his wrists. But even moving slowly made the boy whimper slightly and turn his face into the corner he was shoved into.  
Robin pulled his hand back. This wouldn't do anything but scare him, and it took too long to pick the lock even without the violent shaking.

The next people to run in were Superboy and Megan. They weren't quiet either, which was very bad when the boy let out another whimper close to a choked sob.  
Megan floated back and landed on the ground, covering her mouth in shock. Superboy took a step back, his expression filled with horror as he looked to Robin and Kaldur for an explanation.

"Out."

Megan looked over at Robin. "What?"

Robin turned around faster than they thought possible. "I said out!" He yelled.

The boy tried putting his head between his knees, which proved hard to do in the position he was in, what with the chains holding his wrists above his head.  
Kaldur quickly ushered his teammates out and waited for the others to show up.

Robin lowered his head and let his anger be replaced by sadness. Why would anyone want to do this to a kid? To anyone?

He walked over slowly and set about taking the wrist chains off first. When he delicately grabbed the short chain, the boy tried stifling another whimper. Robin hesitated only a moment before pushing his emotions aside and focused on picking the lock. It took about one minute for the first one, and half that time for the rest. He even got the collar off.  
When Robin delicately grabbed the last ankle chain, the boy gasped in pain but didn't move his leg. He looked closer and decided it was either sprained badly or broken, but he hoped he was wrong. He undid the lock as carefully as possible and moved back against the wall about two feet away.

The boy still wouldn't move, and huddled into the corner like it was his life-line. He was shaking so badly now, it looked like his entire body was vibrating in fear. Robin leaned his head back against the wall next to him and closed his eyes.

He didn't speak. Didn't move. Just sat. Maybe the boy wouldn't fear him, maybe he would show his face. Because for just that one second that Robin could see his face, it looked like Wally.


	2. Strangers in the Forest

**Sorry this is shorter than the last chapter, next chapter will be short as well.**  
 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They make me write faster ;)**  
 **But srsly. AMAZING FEEDBACK. I did not expect that much amazingness on my first chapter. Long reviews: LOVE THEM. Probably why I'm updating so soon... *cough* hint *cough***  
 **Uhhh... Maybe pairing? I only have the next seven chapters sketched out, but we shall see, eh? Most likely Robin/Wally friendship, but plans are written in only sand.**  
 **Disclaimer: If you insist... no.**

Robin sat against the cool concrete wall, eyes closed. He didn't dare make a sound. The last time he did, a cough, the kid had nearly sobbed with fear and only curled in on himself more.

Not a good thing to have happen, not when he needed this maybe-Wally to come with him willingly. His mental state already seemed deteriorated, and scaring him by moving too fast would be a big no-no.

It took about ten minutes for Robin's plan to work. Then, finally, Robin heard the soft movement of the boy looking over at him. Robin didn't open his eyes. Not yet.

He heard when Artemis and Zatanna came running through the hallway. He heard their hushed voices. They sounded panicked, scared. They had reason to be. But he didn't move.

It took another seven minutes for the boy to speak. Robin heard his breath quicken a few seconds before he spoke; he was gathering the courage. Which means he was scared still. Which means Robin wanted to kill whoever had done this.

"I've seen you." His voice was scratchy, whether from overuse or disuse, Robin couldn't tell. The kid coughed weakly after saying those three words, and Robin made a mental note to check for any infection like strep, or worse.

He opened his eyes and looked over. The boy's face was still hidden half-way into the corner, and only one eye could be seen from under his long, tangled hair.  
"You have?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." The boy blinked slowly, as if in a dream. "You come when I sleep, but not in the bad way."

Robin shifted to look at him a little better. "What's the bad way?" He didn't mean for his voice to waver, but it did.

The only response he got was when the boy moved his face back into the corner, cutting off what little conversation they had. He didn't reply. That wasn't a good thing.

Robin cleared his throat and the boy flinched. He tried to ignore it. "What do you say we get out of here?" He asked, his voice much more confident now. He slipped into hero mode without meaning to, but it seemed to be the only way to stay clear-headed about this. Whatever this was.  
A ghost of a smile appeared on the boy's face for the first time. "I'd like that." He only turned half his face, and the smile was barely there, but it made Robin... glad. Glad to see he hadn't forgotten how to smile.

Robin stood up slowly, no sudden moves, and held out a hand. "Come on. Let's go." He cocked his head to the side and gave his signature grin.  
The boy twisted his body around to look at him fully and it was everything Robin could do to not show anything.

His face was dirty and there were marks on it that weren't there before. His hair was longer and a darker shade. And his eyes were different, too. They seemed... Robin couldn't think of any word other than broken. The large, dirty shirt hung off him in every way possible. He was wearing what appeared to be exercise shorts for gym, but at least those fit. Robin wondered what size they were. But it was, without a doubt, Wally.

Wally started to hold out his hand, but hesitated.

Robin gave a more innocent smile. "Take your time."

Wally looked surprised before he chewed his lip, thinking.

With a resolved sigh, he lightly grasped Robin's hand and used the wall to help pull himself up. Robin was almost shocked to see how tall he really was. He was even more shocked at how skinny he was. He'd heard the term 'skin-and-bones' before, but never this literal.

Wally took a step and nearly collapsed if he hadn't held onto the wall. His bare feet shuffled forwards with a strong limp and Robin was patient with him as he told the team telepathically to go get the ship's med bay ready.

 _''All of us?'_ ' Artemis asked. She didn't sound nearly as fiery as usual. She sounded scared and shaken up.

 _''Yes, except for Superboy.''_ Robin's tone told them how serious the situation was.

They made it to the door in three minutes. Wally nearly passed out twice.

Superboy was waiting and tried to keep his face clear of emotion so he didn't frighten the clearly fragile boy. But then Wally had to let go of the wall. If Conner hadn't been standing there, Wally would have face-planted into the floor. He gave a frightened yelp and tried to push himself off Superboy, to no avail.  
Robin was at his side instantly. "Supes, let him sit against the wall."

Wally hissed in pain but laid back against the wall. He had his eyes shut tightly and his teeth were grit.

"Wally. Come on, we're almost there. I don't mean to rush you-"

Wally cut him off. He sounded breathless, like he couldn't get enough air to live, let alone speak.  
"Why... do you... call me that?"

Robin's neutral/caring face turned to confusion and horror. "Wha...? Wally, that's your name!"

Superboy's eyes widened when Wally flinched at Robin's raised voice.

"M' sorry... they don't usually call me... by my name... 'm not Wally here..."

"Wally? Wally, look at me!" Robin went into panic mode as his best friends eyes slid shut; his breathing weakened to the point of not existing. "Wally!"  
The next bit was a blur. Robin yelled something at Superboy, something about saving him on the ship. That there was an I.V. he could use. And to hurry.  
And Superboy did just that. Robin raced on board just in time to see Artemis waving everyone away. Said something about needing air. Robin helped her hold on to Wally as they took off.

As soon as they were in range of anyone, they contacted the League. The Flash answered. Of course he did.

Robin wished there was a Hallmark card for 'Hey-I-just-found-your-long-lost-nephew-but-he-could-die-before-you-see-him,' but no such luck. So he told him the truth.

Flash looked so happy when Robin told him. He hated to break that smile.

"There's a complication... He's not... okay."

Flash's smile broke into a thousand pieces. "Not okay? What's wrong?"

Robin swallowed. "A lot of things." He almost whispered the words, as if not saying them out loud wouldn't make them true.

Flash didn't even reply. He got their location off the computer and called Superman.

The screen went black.

Wally didn't stir once.

Half-way back, Superman showed up and picked up Wally to take him back to the Watchtower, where a score of doctors for the League were waiting.

Robin didn't sleep that night. Neither did anyone else.

 **Ok, first off, I love you guys. I love that you love this story. If you sensed a 'but' in there, sorry you were wrong. Ya'll are awesome. I do plan on finishing this story, all of it. If I don't, it means I've died or something. But really, I love that you all love this. Reviews are awesome, tell me if I should do anything else, anything at all to make this chapter or the overall story better!**


	3. Brave in the Dark

Robin was at the watchtower the next day. No amount of coding could keep him out. Not even the Batman himself could at this point.

When he arrived, the tension was so thick he could have cut it with a batarang. The lunchroom was empty save for a few heroes scattered here and there. No one spoke except in hushed whispers, and no one seemed surprised to see him. Shayera, thankfully, actually pointed him in the direction of the med-bay.

He rounded the last corner with determination. The door was closed when he got to it, but unlocked. He opened it slowly and carefully, just in case somebody didn't want him in there.

If that did happen, the air vents were calling his name.

Robin peeked around the door to see Batman, Flash, and a man and woman, who he assumed were the doctors. They were explaining to Batman and Flash how bad Wally's injuries were.

The room was a decent size, with linolium floors and white walls. The ceiling panels could be opened, Robin noted, in case he had to sneak in later. A few chairs were lined against the wall opposite the beds, and a small vase filled with fake flowers was next to a few magazines on a side table. There were no windows, and it was probably for the best, he decided. Waking up and seeing you were in space probably wasn't good for anyone's mental health.

Robin's eyes traveled to Wally, who was passed out on the hospital bed with multiple I.V.s hooked up to him. He was out of the dirty clothes and into a clean hospital robe. His hair hadn't been cut and a few strands lay on his closed eyes. A ventalator was to his left, helping him breathe through a tube down his throat.

Batman turned around and Robin drew in a sharp breath. But instead of shooing him away, his mentor waved him over with a short flick of his wrist. Robin wasted no time in getting over there.

Wally would have been impressed.

"Keep going," Flash looked the woman in the eyes. "He has a right to know."

She nodded and continued. "It looks like nearly every bone in his bady was broken or sprained at one point, but most have already re-healed. His feet were in bad shape, possibly from something like a knife, but they're wrapped up now. He was severely malnourished, and hasn't woken up since he was brought here. He has at least three concussions from what we can tell, but there could be older ones underneath. There are burn marks... everywhere, and he has multiple lacerations on his back and torso. The bruises on his face and body will heal within days. Quite a few of his scars are deep and probably won't heal. There are traces of all kinds of drugs in his system, some we can't even name. We've had to re-break his ankle while he was under anesthetic, and it is in a cast now. We are doing everything we can at the moment and he's stable. If he wakes up, we'll know for sure how bad his mental state is." Her voice was void of any emotion.

"You mean when he wakes up."

Everyone turned to look at Robin, save for Wally.

"We don't kno-"

"He'll wake up. He will." Flash interrupted her. "Wally's a fighter. Always has been." He smiled, but it seemed forced.

She simply nodded and left the room. The man finished with his report and glanced at the two colorful heroes before gesturing for Batman to follow him.

Barry took off his mask and attempted a smile for Robin, but it was watery. Robin tried to return one, but he felt it looked more like a grimace.

Flash walked over to a chair by Wally's bedside, ran his hands over his face and drew in a deep breath.

Without looking at Robin he said, "Pull up a seat if you're going to stay. No point in standing around, right?"

So he did. They were both asleep after eight hours of nothing but the beep of a machine.

ooooooooooo000000OOOOOOO00000oooooooooooooooooo

Robin woke up to soft crying. His head snapped up to look at Flash, but he was still asleep on the end of the bed. That man could sleep through an earthquake and not even twitch.

He turned his head to the left and saw Wally sitting up with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around his face. The ventalaitor was off to the side.

Robin didn't know what to do. So he shook Flash awake.

Flash waved his arm at Robin. "Five more minutes, Iris..."

The next second he shot awake so fast Wally cowered away from the sudden movement in the air. "Wally! Robin, I'm going to get the doctor, stay here I have to find her."

Robin nodded. "Ok-"

He was already out the door.

He turned his attention to the other speedster, who was still crying softly. "Wally, it's ok, it's ok, you're here now, we won't let them hurt you, you're safe..." Robin tried to calm him down.

It worked, and Wally reluctantly peeked his face out above his arms.

"You see, Wally? Just me. Everything's alright." _Liar_ , his mind said.

Wally sniffled and eyed him cautiously, but he did relax visibley, if only a little bit.

He looked around and seemed confused. "I've never been here before," he stated. "But you always call me that." His voice came out in a scratchy whisper.

"Yeah, buddy. We brought you here for... fixing up. The nice doctor will be here any minute, don't worry." Robin said. He knew Wally had never been to the Watchtower before.

Wally shook his head and winced slightly. "No, I mean I've never been here in my sleep. Usually when I see you, you're here with me. Sometimes there's a mountain..." He trailed off.

Now it was Robin's turn to look confused. "Here? But I thought you said you've never been here."

Wally shook his head again. "Not _here_ , here. In the _cell_ here."

"What? No, Wally, we got you out. We helped you escape, I-" Robin didn't finish as Wally's face filled with horror and he started to hyperventalate.

"No, please, I'm not allowed, I can't be here, please don't tell him I've been talking, h-he- he'll come and, and, and..." He shuddered and put his face back in his knees. The soft crying turned into uncontrollable sobbing. Now Robin knew he was vibrating in fear.

Just then, Flash came running back with the doctor in his arms. He set her down and she ran over to the machines as fast as she could as they started beeping.

The woman pushed a few buttons before hitting the machine in frustration and knelt down next to Wally. "Shhhh, sweetie, shhhh, I know, I know, but you need to calm down, shhhhh..."

His breathing slowed and the beeping machines stopped. Then he layed his head against the back wall and passed out once again.

The doctor stood up. "He's stabilized. For now. He'll be asleep for a while, but I'd say it's safe to say that he'll wake up again." She carefully moved his body back to the way it was before and replaced the ventalator. The pillow used to elevate his feet had fallen on the floor at some point, and Barry handed it to her.

She put it back under the covers. "I don't know how he got the ventilator out without hurting himself..." She shook her head sadly and walked out of the room.

Flash sat down heavily into his chair and sighed. "What did they do to you, Kid?"

Robin intended to find out.

Ok, that's been touched up. Poor Wally. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Long reviews are the best, they help me along with planning the story. Lots of bonding ideas! Wally and Flash bonding later on, Robin and Wally bonding, Roy and Wally bonding, and some possible spitfire later on if you want. I'm not the best at romance, so maybe if you squint...

Thanks again! You keep me writing!


	4. Figures in my Dreams

Robin woke up at the end of Wally's hospital bed in the same position as he went to sleep in. He carefully removed himself from the bed and stretched. He fixed his hair in the mirror by the door on his way out and opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. It creaked anyway.

He winced at the sound and quickly glanced over at Wally and Barry. Barry was asleep. Wally was wide awake and staring.

Robin attempted a smile. Wally only blinked back and turned his head away to stare at the wall in front of him.

He ducked his head and walked out. He held back tears as he made his way to the zeta beams.

Destination: The Batcave.

He opened his eyes to home sweet home, and wasted no time in getting over to the computer.

 _'Batman has something on here. I know it.'_ He thought.

"Computer, bring up file 1092-067."

A picture of Wally West smiling for a school photo filled the screen and Robin clicked on the file. It didn't take long to find what Batman had added to it. It took even less to hack it.

'Wallace West, found two days ago at abandoned jailhouse. Suspects of his kidnapping include: Dallas B. Aldridge, Edward M. Bennett, Robert A. Carter, Kendell R. Summer,...'

Robin skipped down the page to the report.

'Patient may have suffered severe head trauma, shows symptoms of insomnia and PTSD, trust issues have arisen but are not severe. Mulitple bodily injuries, some unexplained. Burn mark in the shape of a skull on left shoulder, regular burn marks on arms and legs. Almost every rib was broken and healed. Lacerations from a whip on back and torso. Broken ankle. Both shoulders have been dislocated and relocated how many times: ?. Cuts and scars nearly everywhere on the body, some bruises. Bottoms of feet seem to have been cut into with a knife. Severe lack of nutrition to the body and dehydrated. Possibility of rape.'

Robin was in tears by the end. At the last word, he couldn't take it. The tears came forth without stopping. How could something like this happen? He couldn't close his eyes without picturing Wally, their Wally, being hurt like that.

It seemed impossible three years ago.

They were happy three years ago. Artemis had just joined the team back then. Had even given Wally the nickname of 'Baywatch.' Five days later, Wally was kidnapped. Robin was supicious of everyone, but his research told him nothing he didn't already know.

He stood up shakily and turned off the computer. He walked up the stairs and made for the mountain. The others would want to know how Wally was doing. And Robin had to tell them how _fine_ their friend was.

oooooooooo00000000000OOOOOOOOOOO00000000000ooooooooooo

'Robin B01' The computer chimed as he walked in. Kaldur was there to greet him instantly.

"How is he?"

Robin breathed deeply and tried to keep a blank face. "He's stable. He'll make it."

Megan showed up next to Robin and he almost jumped.

"What about his mental state?" She asked worriedly.

Robin's face faltered for only a moment before it was back. "...He's stable..." He repeated.

He ducked his head and walked past them. They gave him worried looks but he didn't care. He didn't know how else to answer that question.

Robin walked down the hall to Wally's old room. His souveneirs hadn't been touched and were now covered in a layer of dust. He wondered if Wally would care.

Robin leaned his back against the bookshelf and slid down, his cape crumpling up to his neck behind him. And he cried himself to sleep.

ooooooo000000000OOOOOOOOOO000000000ooooooooo

A few days later, Robin got up at eight and went straight to the Watchtower. Batman had forbidden anyone else from coming up to the watchtower, for 'saftey reasons' he had said.

Robin promised to tell the team how he was doing every time he came back to Earth. So far, in their minds, Wally was 'doing okay' and was 'stable.'

But Robin knew he was not okay, and definitely not stable.

When he walked in Wally's hospital room, Wally was awake and sitting up, but he had a blank look on his face. Almost as if he were dreaming.

Robin walked over to the side of his bed and sat in his chair he'd been using for the past few days.

Wally didn't look his way.

"Hey, Walls."

No response. ' _As usual,'_ Robin thought sadly.

He continued talking.

"We've missed you, you know. All that time, when we couldn't find you, it killed us. We searched for _months,_ " Robin's voice cracked. He cleared his voice. "We couldn't find you. And I'm so sorry it took so long. Too long. And I can see what its done to you, Wally." He wiped his face. "I can see how badly they hurt you. Physically, they hurt you so, so much. I don't even know where to begin on your mental state. J'onn said he can't get in. He's scared he'll hurt you by trying to get past the walls you've put up. You've always been open, Wally, about _everything._ Even that day you came to me about your parents, you left nothing out. Not to me. And I'm sorry. I'm _sorry,_ Wally. I can't be sorry enough for what happened." Robin buried his face in is hands and whispered, "I miss you."

Wally didn't acknowledge he'd even heard him.

 **Okay that's another chapter done, sorry it took so long! Christmas, yayyy. Let me know if anything seems out of place or if details are not detail enough. Sorry its short, next one will be much longer! The reviews help, and I've revised some writing to match nearly every request! Thanks for them and I love you guys!**


	5. Pain in the Abyss

**Should I be doing disclaimers on these things? Yes? Oops.**

 **I DON'T OWN THIS OKAY? IS JUST THIS ONE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE REST OF THE STORY OR NO? I'M JUST A REALLY FORGETFUL PERSON OKAY PLZ DON'T SUE ME I HAVE NO MONEY.**

It was two days later when Robin walked in on a paniced room full of mentors and doctors.

Batman was keeping people from getting to close. And by people, he meant Flash and Roy.

At least five doctors were rushing around the frantically beeping machines. Robin couldn't see anything past the clearly more than upset adults.

"Batman! What's going on!?"

Everyone but the doctors turned to face him, realizing he was there for the first time. Roy was by his side in a second, dragging him out of the room by his wrist.

"Roy! What- what are you-? Get off! I have to see him! Roy!"

They were out of the room and in the hall when Roy spun on him. Robin saw tears on his face that were still falling.

"Roy?" His voice was small and quiet.

The ginger looked him in the eyes and bent down to his knees. He was looking up at Robin with both hands on his shoulders.

"Rob- " Roy's voice shook and he cleared it. "Dick, listen. You can't go in there right now, okay? Someth-"

Robin shoved his hands away and took a step back. "Don't pull that shit with me. Not you." His own tears threatened to fall. "I just want to know what the _hell_ is going on! Okay?"

Roy nodded and walked over to the chairs lining the opposite wall in the hallway. "C'mere, Dick."

Robin followed and sat next to his friend. Roy rubbed his own face and ran his hand through his hair.

He let out a strangled gasp and finally brought up his head to face Robin.

"Wally tried to kill himself ten minutes ago." His voice was filled with anguish.

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "Oh God. No, no, no, no... Wally..." He stood up and began to pace, not caring of the tears that began to fall.

Roy continued talking, keeping his eyes on the floor. "He... got up when no one was in the room and got the small scissors used to cut stitches off the cart across the room. He cut open his wrists and then passed out against the wall. Flash walked in and almost had a heart attack; he nearly tore the door off its hinges trying to get the doctor."

Robin stopped his pacing and sat back down. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands.

"They're fixing him up now." Roy's voice cracked.

It was silent for a few minutes in the hallway.

"Why?" Robin's voice broke the silence.

Roy sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know. I wish I did."

"Me too."

Robin got up and headed to the mountain. There was nothing he could do here.

When everyone asked about Wally's condition, all Robin said was: He's stable.

Liar.

ooooooooooooo00000000000OOOOOO00000000000oooooooooooo

Robin was back by Wally's side the next day. It was the soonest time anyone besides a doctor or immediate family was allowed in the room. Everyone decided that having at least one person with Wally at all times was best.

Wally's face was set in an angry scowl, like he was dissapointed in himself. Or at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Robin almost missed the blank look.

"Wally?"

His eyes snapped over to meet Robin's so fast he nearly jumped. It only lasted a second before the scowl turned into a full remoresful expression and Wally looked down.

Robin was almost speechless. That was the first time his friend had looked him in the eye in a week. It had been angry, but at least it was something.

"Walls?" Wally responded by shifting a bit and rubbing the new bandages on his wrists. They had tried restraining him, but after he had a panic attack from it, the doctors decided it wasn't for the best.

Robin swallowed. "Listen to me, okay? Can you do that, just this once?"

Wally just moved his eyes up to Robin's emblem on his chest. He took that as a 'go ahead.'

"We miss you. The team, I mean. And Roy. We just want you safe, you know? And after you... "

His voice faltered when Wally closed his eyes in shame and turned his head away.

"I just... I mean- Wally. Please." Wally didn't move. Robin stood up and put his hands on the side rail of the bed. "Just speak to me, say something! Just eat the food they give you instead of shying away! Look me in the eyes for crying out loud!"

He stopped yelling when he realized what his best friend was doing. He was cowering away as far as the I.V. would let him. He was _scared._ Of _his best friend._ Robin backed up and made to run, horrified at what he'd just done.

"Wait."

He almost didn't hear the small plea. It sounded like paper being blown away by a small breeze. But there was no mistaking it. Wally spoke.

"Please." There it was again.

Robin turned back around and walked back to his side. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just... I'm sorry. For everything."

Wally shook his head. "Not... Your... Fault."

Robin shook his head back. "No, I could've looked harder, I gave up too soon, if I'd just-"

He was silenced when Wally laid his hand on Robin's arm. He brought up his other hand to wipe away the tears on his friend's face.

"Don't cry."

Robin couldn't help it. He sobbed and held Wally's hand to his face. He couldn't see through his tears, but he heard his best friend crying with him.

It was the most emotion Wally had shown in almost a year. And he didn't care, because it was okay. The raven-haired boy had told him so.

oooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo

When Wally woke up, the boy was gone. The man in the red suit replaced him. Wally felt comforted in the man's presence, yet still wary at the same time.

The man had more food with him; pudding, his brain supplied; and he reached out to give it to Wally, who shook his head and averted his eyes.

He wasn't allowed to have food. It wasn't for him. It was for people who were worth having real food. He was worth an I.V.

The red man just nodded back and set it aside.

Wally jumped when the man laid a hand on his arm, but he didn't pull back. Pulling away would get him more hurt. And the fact that no one had hurt him yet had no meaning. It just meant they were waiting for him to slip up.

Wally looked hesitantly at the hand on his arm before staring blankly ahead.

Thinking time.

They had removed everything sharp from the room he could use. But they'd forgotten the small mirror near the door. Mirrors could be broken.

The door was never locked.

Wally knew he was fast. He remembered that much. The bad men had reminded him of that every time they told him to try and escape. It was a game they had liked to play. They would leave the door open when they left. After a while, Wally would run out, only to be electrocuted by the collar.

He hated that collar.

Wally knew where his thoughts were going. He knew he would have another panic attack. The last one he'd had was in this room, but the others he had in the cell made him black out. It was nice to wake up and not remember what happened.

There was another room besides this one and the cell. It was the one where bad things happened. Sometimes there was water, and he was drowning on the chair. Sometimes there was the stinging pain of the whip, or maybe the knives. Sometimes there was burning. And sometimes there was pain he could never describe. When a man, sometimes men, would throw him on the ground and hold him down while he screamed and they- and they-

Wally blacked out. And he was happy because of it.

oooooooooo000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000oooooooooooo

When he woke up, the red man was by the door, next to the boy and the... bat man? The doctors were back, trying to see what the problem was.

The only problem here is how crowded it is. Wally didn't like it. His body language showed it, and they backed off. The bat man and red followed after the doctors. Probably to ask what was wrong.

The boy walked over stiffly and sat in his chair. "What happened?" He asked.

Wally looked at the wall. After a second, he whispered, "A lot."

It was the best answer he could think of, but when he looked back at the boy, he was crying.

Oops. Wrong answer.

"I'm sorry."

The boy looked up at his words. "No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for, Wally. You didn't do anything. You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?"

Wally nodded, knowing it was the right answer. He absently wondered why the boy kept calling him that.

He looked back at the wall and zoned out.

Thinking time.

Maybe if he could smash the mirror hard enough, the pieces would fall into his hands. Then he could try again. The needles would have to be gone first, but that shouldn't be a problem. The catheter was the biggest issue, but he'd figure it out. The cast on his ankle would be fine, he'd walked with worse.

He almost did it in the cell, but that was a long time ago. The men didn't want him to die, so they chained him up to the wall.

Wally had almost broken his wrists trying to get out of them. He'd decided the only thing he had to live for was dying. And he fought back one day, tried to stab himself with one of the knives they were using.

They'd broken his ankle for that. It wasn't as easy to be fast on your feet when one of your legs felt like pins and needles, even after Wally had felt it heal. He knew it had healed wrong, from the way he'd been sitting on the cell floor.

The needles hurt, too. They were always filled with something different, but they all caused pain sooner or later. Some made him remember nothing, but from the way he felt afterward, Wally knew what had happened.

Sometimes he was standing, but it hurt his arms. They weren't strong enough to hold him up, and the whip made his concentration fade away after the fifth lash. And that meant his wrists were holding up his entire body weight, not much by that time, but still enough to cause a strain.

But Wally had learned not to complain or cry or make any sort of sound close to discomfort; they would, as they'd put it, give him something to cry about.

And they did. And Wally did cry. And sob. And beg for it to stop. But it hadn't, and his pleas went unheard.

But that was before. Before Wally had been taken here, with these nice, caring people who seemed to love Wally for who he was, no matter what he was. No matter what the people had called him.

The other people, the bad people, had only allowed him clothes because he could have frozen to death. And, again, they couldn't have him dying.

Wally intended to break that tradition. No matter what it cost him.

Because, after all, what is there to lose if you have nothing?

 **Okay, so I almost confused myself with this question, Why, in Wally's thoughts, did I use his name if he doesn't remember it? WELL LEMME TELL YA. If it were in first person, he wouldn't have used his name because it would be from his point of view. HOWEVER. I used third person limited, and Wally (technically Wallace) was the name given to him at birth, so it is his name in third person. Sorry, just a little plot hole I discovered for myself that needed clearing up. Also I'm a lazy person so I'm not gonna make it first person. Maybe later if someone wants me to...**

 **Hint Hint. Love you all, thank you so much for the feedback! I tried to make this one longer. Keep up those AMAZING reviews, I love to see how much you like the story! Or maybe not like it? Everything is welcome pretty much at this point.**


End file.
